


Chocolate Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Carnaval Diabolique (Perfume Concept)
Genre: Drabble, Succubi & Incubi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You look at wonderfully carved chocolate creatures—dancing monkey, fiercely growling tiger, lumbering elephant.





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



You're not brave enough to touch that candied skull, though you do stop to peer at it. The woman grins at you with a heat that lights your skin on fire.

"It's not human," you ask hesitantly.

Her grin grows sharper. "Does it matter?"

It does. It does matter.

You can't think over the heady chocolate and cream scents. You look at wonderfully carved chocolate creatures—dancing monkey, fiercely growling tiger, lumbering elephant. They almost look alive, captured in motion.

"The price is small," she says. "A kiss."

Vitality to succubi.

The tiger.

She gives you chocolate and leaves you breathless.


End file.
